


Not True

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Based off of fluffyevans’ fic Don’t Look in His Eyes. You read an article about yourself and try to leave, except Chris won’t let you go.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Another Chris Evans x Reader! Based off of[@fluffyevans](http://tmblr.co/mhsLB2kFLPaaaishINGhRmw)awesome fic Don’t Look in His Eyes (HIGHLY recommend, by the way). Hope you like it!** _

_Slut_

_Pathetic_

_Ugly_

_He’s probably only seeing her for charity_

You’re used to the comments, degrading and insulting like nothing else was. You know that everyone has to be a critic, hitting where it hurts because there isn’t much else they can do to intervene in a celebrity’s life. Ever since you started dating Chris Evans, this has been the story of your life; an ugly, miserable time when your actor was gone and unable to stop the words from bothering you.

It’s never been this bad before.

You set the article next to you and craw forward, back facing the headboard and face down against the bed. You have never done anything to deserve this, unless dating the man you love is a crime. You didn’t want to leave him, but if it protected the reputation you ruined-

A warm weight settles on your back, not pinning you but letting you know that Chris is hovering over you, and soft lips combine with scruffy beard to kiss the sliver of neck he can see. You flinch slightly, the feeling more ticklish than anything else, and warning signs go off in your head. He should be with a beautiful model, not someone as dull and boring as you.

“I need to go,” You say, maneuvering out from under him pretty quickly and darting to the door without bothering to grab your phone.

Chris jumps in your way, blocking the door. “What’s wrong?”

You stop, trying to see if you can get around him. “Let me go, Chris.” You say finally.

He pauses, mulling it over. “No.”

You blink. “No?”

“Not until you can give me a reason.”

“Isn’t wanting to go home reason enough?”

“Not when you’re upset,” He steps forward and cups your face with his hands. “What’s going on?” He asks gently. His eyes land on the bed, and you turn to see the phone light still on, the article you were reading still open. There’s a beat, and you both lunge for the phone, Chris snagging it seconds before you can.

You sit silently beside him, afraid to look at him as he wordlessly reads the screen. He finally presses the lock button, sets the phone beside him, and reaches for you, tugging you easily into his lap.

“Babe,” He says gently, tightening his arms around you. “None of that is true.”

“It kind of is.” You say quietly, hiding your face in his neck.

“It’s  _not_ ,” He growls, and you shiver as you feel his chest and throat rumble. “You are not a slut. You are amazing and beautiful and more than I could have asked for.” He presses his lips to your temple briefly. “Ok?”

You don’t say anything, mulling it over, but he jostles you slightly. “Ok,” You agree reluctantly.

“Good,” He kisses your temple before turning you to face him. “I love you. A few bad articles isn’t going to change that.”

“They’ll write more,” You say quietly. “And you’re not always going to be here.”

“Then we’ll get through it.” He rests his face in the crook of your neck, relaxing. “You can call me any time, and if I can’t answer I’ll call you the second I can.” You nod, and his eyes turn mischievous. “Now,” He growls, twisting so he’s hovering over me. “I think we need to keep your mind off of those articles.”

You can’t help but giggle, accepting his kiss and night-long distraction.


	2. Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris reads an article about how pathetic he is. You fix it.

anon: Love your blog I read an article where they say Chris has a basic average looks &not appealing. Could you write an imagine where the reader cheers him up after he sees it Like he starts to get down on himself and doesn’t understand why she likes him?

_Average._   
_Not appealing._

Chris purses his lips, deleting the email his agent sent him of the article he was mentioned in. Sure, as an actor you put yourself out there in ways that aren’t always going to give you compliments, but to say he’s…  _unappealing_ …

If he’s so unappealing, why is (Y/N) settling for him?

He lets out a heavy sigh before flopping back on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly.

…

You were starting to get worried.

Typically when Chris was home- especially from filming a movie- he was all over you, getting in your way as you tried to work and overall being the most adorable distraction you could ask for. You’d always fuss at him and act irritated, but you both knew you didn’t mean it. If he’s not following you around, there has to be something wrong.

You lightly knock on the door. “Babe?” You call softly.

There’s no reply.

You gently push the door open, eyes instantly landing on your boyfriend’s form staring up and nothing. You frown, padding over to him, but before you get to him he says, “Why do you settle?”

You pause, not understanding. “What?”

“Why do you settle?” He meets your eyes, and the lack of warmth cuts through your chest. “You could have anyone in the world, but you settle for me.”

The article.

Of course you read it; you always at least skimmed over anything that had Chris’ name on it. You were instantly annoyed by it, angry that someone would call the amazing man “Average” and “Not appealing” when it wasn’t true. Not at all. To you, he’s perfect.

But he saw it. And he believed it.

“Anyone isn’t you.” You say simply, seeing his lips twitch briefly. You craw onto the bed beside him, snuggling against his side and smiling happily when his arm instantly wraps around you to pull you closer.

“Kiss up,” He murmurs, but there’s no real heat to his voice.

You smile, wiggling up to press a kiss to his neck. “I can if you want.”

He rolls, pinning you to the bed and looking down at you with dark eyes. “Don’t make me hold you to that,” He warns, practically growling in a way that makes you shiver.

“I love you,” You say firmly, meeting Chris’ eyes despite wanting to flip your positions. “I would never settle on love, and  _I love you_. Got it?”

He grins, loving when you get feisty. “Yes, ma'am.”

You roll, surprised that he lets you straddle his waist and take the rare control. “Let me show you how much,” You whisper, toying with the hem of his shirt. “How far from average and unappealing you are.”


End file.
